1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems that are used to store gas molecules, and specifically to systems that store carbon dioxide by adsorption or absorption.
2. Background Art
Carbon dioxide has a greater impact on the environment than any other anthropogenic greenhouse gas due to the sheer amount that is being discharged into the atmosphere by combustion of fossil fuels. Carbon dioxide levels have increased by over 30% since the beginning of the industrial revolution, resulting in a global warming trend and increased acidity of oceans. Many countries have responded by ratifying the Kyoto Protocol in an effort to reduce emissions.
Mitigation technologies are necessary for the short- and long-term capture and storage of carbon dioxide. Removal of carbon dioxide from the flue exhaust of power plants, currently a major source of anthropogenic carbon dioxide, is commonly accomplished by chilling and pressurizing the exhaust or by passing the fumes through a fluidized bed of aqueous amine solution, both of which are costly and inefficient. Other methods based on chemisorption of carbon dioxide on oxide surfaces or adsorption within porous silicates, carbon, and membranes have been pursued as means for carbon dioxide uptake. Although each of the prior art technologies work to some extent. More cost effective technologies are necessary to cope with the overwhelming amount of carbon dioxide currently generated.
Accordingly, there is a need for material with high carbon dioxide storage capacity.